Old Pain
by rarateetsuuyaa
Summary: "Disini aku, di ruangan kelas berwarna jingga, sendirian"/ "Perasaan ini. Sama seperti waktu itu."/ "APA MAKSUDMU, TEMEE! BUKANNYA KAU SAHABATNYA KUROKO!"/ "Sahabat? Sahabat katamu? Cuih. Dia itu hanya orang yang tidak bermanfaat"/ "Orang lemah tidak perlu dikasihani"/ "Jangan ikut campur urusanku"/ "Tet..su?"/ RnR please! NO-YAOI add genre : Drama


"**Old Pain"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Old Pain © rarateetsuuyaa**

**WARNING : (maybe) Out Of Character!, maybe typo(s), semi-AU, Kuroko-cent, maybe Angst or Hurt/Comfort, author newbie, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.**

**Rate : K-T**

**Semua karakter milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei **** happy reading!**

* * *

"_Kau hanya seseorang yang tidak berguna."_

"HAH!"

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba melupakan kenangan buruknya. Ia meraih jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya dan melihat angka yang tertera.

"Jam 7.00, aku harus bersiap-siap."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun. SMA Seirin kelas 1-b, bersurai biru muda dengan kulit yang pucat. Perawakan yang terlihat lemah namun berkeinginan kuat. Ia adalah seorang pecinta olahraga basket.

Akan tetapi, basket, hal yang dicintainya pernah menjadi hal yang dibencinya._ Sangat _dibencinya. Sejak ia bertemu pemuda-pemuda bersurai pelangi yang dianggapnya sebagai _sahabat_.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko." Panggil seseorang.

Kuroko melihat ke depan, tampak seseorang bersurai merah kehitaman melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Kagami-kun?" jawab Kuroko kepada seseorang yang bernama Kagami.

Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang bernama Kagami tersebut kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Lihat PR-mu dong."

"Ya, boleh saja." Lalu Kuroko melanjutkan membaca novel klasik di tengah-tengah suasana kelas.

Kagami kemudian terkejut sesaat lalu berkata, "Tumben kau tidak protes. Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Eh? Ah, Kagami-kun tidak mau?" Ucap Kuroko sambil memegang buku PR di tangan kanannya dan novel di tangan kirinya.

"Ya.. Aku mau sih, hanya saja kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Melihat orang yang diajak berbicara tidak menyahut, kagami dengan kesal langsung mengambil buku PR yang tengah dipegang oleh Kuroko. Hal itu membuat Kuroko sedikit terguncang.

"Wa–, Kagami-kun."

"Kau, kuajak berbicara tidak menyahut. Ya sudah, ku ambil saja."

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tidak menyahut. Ia menandai halaman novel yang terakhir ia baca dengan melipatnya, lalu menaruh novel tersebut di atas meja. Ia melihat ke luar jendela kelas 1-b dengan telapak tangan di pipinya dan siku di atas mejanya.

"_Haah.. langit musim dingin membuatku merasa sakit."_

* * *

DING DONG

"Ah, sudah waktunya pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko sembari memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam tas.

Namun, Kagami tidak menyahut. Ia terlihat sedang menggenggam hanphone-nya sambil mengetik cepat dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Pemandangan yang seperti ini jelas langka sekali terjadi di depan Kuroko. Kuroko yang penasaran kemudian berdiri tepat di samping Kagami untuk melihat apa yang sedang Ia kerjakan.

"Hey, Kagami-kun. Kau sedang ap—"

"UAHHH!"

Perkataan Kuroko terhenti ketika tubuhnya terdorong Kagami hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Huff, _etto.._ Kuroko?! Kau baik-baik saja? ... Kau tidak melihat isi pesanku kan?" Ucap Kagami spontan setelah melihat Kuroko terduduk di lantai dan segera membantunya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kagami-kun? Kau tidak biasanya serius seperti itu. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau sedang mengirim _e-mail_ kepada siapa?" Tanya Kuroko

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi.. kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya kan?" Jawab Kagami sedikit lega.

"Iya, aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Kuroko jelas.

"Bagus." Ujar Kagami sepenuhnya lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Kagami-kun" Ajak Kuroko sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ah! Umm, kalau itu, kau bisa pulang duluan Kuroko. Maaf tapi aku ada sedikit urusan." Jelas Kagami spontan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mencurigakan agar tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko.

"Hmm? Tumben sekali, Kagami-kun. Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kuroko sambil keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

...

Kuroko, yang memang dasarnya senang memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang dan sering membacanya, tahu betul kalau sekarang ada sesuatu yang Kagami sembunyikan. Kuroko sudah terbiasa akan membaca gerak-gerik tubuh Kagami yang memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi karena kedua pemuda itu teman baik dan teman satu klub. Jadi Kuroko bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang ada di benak Kagami Kagami.

Tapi Kuroko tetaplah Kuroko. Ia adalah anak baik yang tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang. Walaupun Ia tahu kalau Kagami akan ada janji dengan seseorang, Ia tidak akan mengikuti atau menguntit diam-diam. Tidak, Kuroko tahu apa itu privasi. Lagipula, Ia tidak tahu siapa itu yang dikirimkan pesan oleh Kagami.

"_Aku tahu Kagami-kun sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Namun itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." _Ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

.

'Bukan urusanku'—dia bilang. Namun..

.

"Ah! Aku melupakan handphone-ku di dalam kelas. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambilnya. Kalau tidak, kelas akan segera di tutup." Gumam Kuroko sambil berbalik ke arah kelasnya.

"_Haah.. Langit yang berwarna jingga, angin yang bertiup lembut, dan suara jejak kakiku, disini. Sendiri. Sama seperti waktu itu."_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hati saat melewati koridor menuju kelasnya.

**ZREKKK**

"_Dan disinilah aku, sendirian di ruangan kelas berwarna jingga."_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hati saat memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menuruni sudut matanya. Ia terkenang akan kenangan buruk 'saat itu'. "Tsk. Lupakanlah itu Tetsuya. Itu hanyalah masa lalu." Gumam Kuroko sambil mengelap air matanya dan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

Kuroko beranjak keluar kelas sesaat setelah mendapatkan handphone-nya. Ia melihat jam yang tertera disana.

"Hari sudah mulai malam. Sebaiknya aku bergegas." Gumam Kuroko sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

**DUAKKK**

**.**

"Eh? Suara apa itu tadi? Pukulan?" Ujar Kuroko saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya langkahnya menuntun ke arah suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Disana, terlihat dua orang pemuda saling hantam-menghantam.

"Kagami-kun...Ao..mine-kun?" Bisik Kuroko sambil bersembunyi di semak-semak halaman belakang sekolah.

"APA-APAAN KAU, AOMINE?! APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPANMU BARUSAN?! TEMEE!" Suara Kagami menggelegar dengan amarah.

Kuroko mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini.

**DUUAKK**

Satu hantaman lagi, tepat di pipi kanan Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang dengan jelas. Masalah si pendek itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Biarkan saja dia. Orang lemah dan tidak punya bakan seperti dia tidak perlu dikasihani" Suara baritone Aomine membalas dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Bukannya kau sahabat Kuroko dulu?! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" Teriak Kagami sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Aomine.

"Heh. Apa maksudmu? Sahabat? Cuih. Aku tidak butuh orang tidak bermanfaat seperti dia dalam hidupku." Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Lagipula, tinjumu barusan tidak akan berefek apa-apa denganku. Seperti yang kuduga. Kau juga lemah. Yah, masih lebih baik daripada si tidak bermanfaat itu."

**DUAAKKK**

Satu tendangan ke perut Kagami. Cukup membuat Kagami mengerang kesakitan.

"Arrrgghhhh! Uhuk uhuk" Erang Kagami.

"Baru segitu saja kau kesakitan? Heh. Sudah membuatku datang kesini, dan apa? Ternyata hanya ini saja yang kau katakan? Dan kutegaskan lagi. Tetsu bukanlah sahabat atau temanku sekarang. Ia hanyalah senjata yang tumpul dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi." Ucap Aomine sambil berbalik dan beranjak pergi

"...hey, ta..tapi. Apakah kau tahu kalau 'senjata yang tumpul' itu bisa tajam lagi..?" Ucap Kagami sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Heh. Apapun yang kau bilang, aku tidak peduli. Dia hanyalah model lama" Ucap Aomine tanpa berbalik dan tetap beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu, Kuroko, Ia mendengar semuanya, melihat semuanya. Dan Ia tahu persis apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Ini semua sama. Perasaan ini sama. Sama seperti saat itu. Sama seperti hari itu. Di hari musim dingin dengan langit berwarna jingga. Aku ingin melupakannya, namun.."_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hati dan sekuat tenaga menahan isaknya.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Seseorang mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko cepat-cepat mengembalikan otot-otot wajahnya seperti semula.

"Ku...roko?" Panggil Kagami. Namun Kuroko tidak membalas.

"Kau.. mendengar semuanya?" Sekali lagi, Kuroko tidak membalas.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Kagami akhirnya. Ia tahu, pasti Kuroko mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi. "Aku tidak bermaksud kalau hal ini berakhir seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada Aomine kalau saja Ia mengetahui kenapa kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini karena Aomine adalah teman terde— ups.." Kagami menutup mulutnya karena Ia menyadari bahwa Ia telah salah memilih kata-kata. Kagami menatap Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menunduk.

"Kuroko?" Panggil Kagami sambil memegang pundak Kuroko.

**PLAKK**

Kuroko menampar tangan Kagami dari pundaknya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi." Ucap Kuroko penuh penekanan. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang marah.. tidak,.. sedih?

"Tapi.. Aku hanya khawatir—"

Kagami tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kuroko beranjak pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ku..roko? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya dan Aomine?" Gumam Kagami.

* * *

"Tsk! Apa-apaan Bakagami itu! Sahabat? Sahabat apanya?" Ucap Aomine sambil bergumam tidak karuan saat perjalannya pulang. "Tapi.. Memangnya Tetsu kenapa? Tsk, apa peduliku!" Gumam Aomine lagi saat menyeberangi jalan.

.

**TIIIINNNNN**

.

Kilauan lampu menyilaukan Aomine. Ia tidak mampu melihat apa yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang hendak melintasi jalan yang Aomine jejaki.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

.

"AWASSS!"

.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telinga Aomine. Menuju ke arahnya.

.

"BAHAYAA!"

.

_"Suara itu.. Tet..su?.."_

_._

Truk itu semakin dekat dan..

.

**DUAAKK**

.

Hanya wangi musim panas sajalah yang Aomine dapat rasakan saat itu.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**umm, umm._. hai minna aku datang lagi dengan membawa fanfict yang abal lagi x'D maafkanlah saya.**

**bagaimana menurut kalian? banyak typo(s) kah? aku ga baca ulang soalnya. ini fanfict kilat OwO kayaknya kecepetan ya alurnya? hehe mohon dimaafkan, Author lagi pusing dan kepingin cerita ini segera di post x'D oke, aku minta saran dan kritik ya minna. Oh dan satu lagi. Karakter disini juga agak OOC dan mohon di maklumkan x'D **

**so, apakah cerita ini mau dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini aja?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
